After decoding an encoded data stream, some MPEG decoders perform post filtering to improve image quality. In some cases, the time for post filtering takes about half of the decode time. Accordingly, in many instances, it is impractical to perform post filtering on every decoded image frame. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adaptive method for performing post filtering. Ideally, such a method would not perform post filtering when it is not needed or when the decoder is not outputting the image data fast enough.